fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
North Wind (Comic Series)
|first_issue = Fables 32 |last_issue = Fables 106 |original = North Wind }} In Fables the North Wind is named "Boreas Frostheart," taking his name from Boreas, the Greek god of wind. The North Wind is one of the great powers of the world, on par with Mister Dark and the D'jinn, and a member of the Cardinal Winds. The North Wind is the father of Bigby. He dies ensuring that Mister Dark dies with him. History Early Life Mr. North is probably one of the oldest fables in existence. When he was young, he wandered the world and fell in love with Winter, a wolf. He slept with her and she gave birth to seven cubs, including Bigby Wolf. Mr. North left Winter and she died while he was gone. After Winter died, Bigby's brothers traveled to Mr. North's castle. He agreed to teach them what he knew. However, when he saw their monstrous deeds, he banished them to a forest below his castle. Bigby later tried to kill his father seven times, failing each time. Grandchildren For a time after Bigby and Snow White had children, Mr. North moved to The Farm. Snow White needed someone to teach the children to use their powers and Mr. North wanted to spend time with his grandchildren. During this time Mr. North uncovered that a Zephyr was on the loose after it has killed Mary's Little Lamb. Mr. North sent his attendant winds to track it down and kill it, knowing this Snow sent what she concluded what must be her seventh cub away to find Bigby before the winds had the chance. Once Bigby was able to live with his family in Wolf Valley, Mr. North returned to his castle. Not long after Mr. North left the Farm, his family came to visit him. Bigby, though still unhappy with his father, agreed that his children should be able to have a relationship with him. He also managed to convince Mr. North to side with Fabletown against the Empire. During that visit, Bigby sent the cubs into the forest near the castle, unaware that his brothers were there. Mr. North refused to choose between his sons, losing some respect from Bigby and Snow White. Death Since finding out that one of his own grandchildren was a Zephyr, he is torn between keeping his oath to exterminate every zephyr on sight and to do the best for their grandchildren. Fearing his feelings would eventually change and hurt them, he decided to do the noble deed of ending his life and taking Mr. Dark with him, solving the crisis and sparing his grandson in the process. Personality Like the wind, he's fickle, coming and going as it suits him. North's leaving of Bigby's mother, Winter, caused his son to regard North as cold and emotionless, but it wasn't so. In truth, North has an ever changing perspective on things. Being the King of the North and the Wind, he is ever changing on the matter. He told Bigby, that he truly loved his mother. He can be regarded as a friendly man. Mr. North came to the Farm and helped Snow White raise his grandchildren. He treats Snow with great warmth and told her to call him 'father', as he regards her as family. The one never changing aspect of his personality was his love for his family, particularly his grandchildren. When he realized that his seventh grandson was a zephyr, he was conflicted. He was bounded by an ancient oath to kill zephyr. Eventually, his love for his grandchildren, even Ghost, proved to be the greater. He willingly sacrificed himself in order to kill Mister Dark for good. Physical Appearance Mr. North was capable of changing shape, though he was normally seen in the form of a tall and built muscular man. Being of fair skin, he had white hair in most all his seen forms. Powers and Abilities Mr. North is a Fable capable of creating powerful winds and can change his shape as he pleases. Many less powerful winds are also his to command. Weaknesses * Casket of Primordial Winds: While immune to most forms of magical and physical harm, the North Wind, like the other Great Powers, has a suicide mechanism in case he got tired of this life. As a final act of sorts, the North Wind used his Casket of Primordial Winds to kill himself and the Dark One. Killed Victims This list shows the victims North has killed. *Winter Wolf (Caused) *Himself *Mr. Dark Notes and Trivia * Mr. North is based on various European wind gods, especially Boreas who is featured in the fable The North Wind and the Sun. In the story, the North Wind and the Sun see a traveler and make a bet on who can remove his cloak first. The North Wind blew as hard as he could, but the harder he blew, the closer the traveler pulled his cloak. The sun, on the other hand, shone on him. The traveler got hot and took his cloak off. External Links Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:Fables Characters Category:Deceased Category:Great Power Category:Villains Category:Cardinal Wind